No Expectations
by littlekawaiifirefox
Summary: Hiei meets a blind woman that will change his life forever. He will learn humility in a whole new way. HieixOC Written entirely in Hiei's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

**A/N:**

**I bring to you this brand new fanfiction written completely in Hiei's point of view. Something I have yet to do!**

**I thought of this idea a few months ago and the other night I couldn't fall asleep because I kept thinking about the plot. Terrible, I know. -.-;**

**So, I'm finally putting it down and posting it for you guys! Mind you, it won't be very long. Only a few chapters. Maybe four at the most. I dunno. We'll see! :)**

**Hiei, love, they're all yours!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 1: Nothing as it seems

I leapt over wooden fence after wooden fence, putting as much distance as I could between myself and my latest enemy. They'd stopped following me quite a few miles back, but I still wanted to find somewhere I felt safe.

The layout in Ningenkai is strange, although their fences didn't allow for watching eyes. That was nice for my situation.

Ahead of me, I saw a house that seemed to be abandoned. Perfect.

I winced as the wound in my side throbbed, sending a fresh trickle of blood down my side.

Jumping over the fence to the abandoned home, I stopped immediately in my tracks.

It wasn't abandoned at all. The enclosed backyard was made up of a very well tended-to garden that even Kurama would be proud of.

Sitting on a wooden porch, tending to some small flowers was a woman. I thought it was odd that she didn't look up at my sudden presence.

That's when I noticed her movements. How she didn't look at her hands as she shoveled away the dirt before planting a flower.

She was blind.

_Good_, I thought as I collapsed into unconsciousness on the grass.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rather than waking up to the stars, I was in a dark room lit by a few candles.

I tried to move, but pain shot through my wound and forced me back down.

I grunted lightly from the exertion. Putting a hand to my wound, I found that it was freshly dressed.

"So, you're awake, then?" A female voice sounded to my right.

I looked over and the blind woman sat next to me.

I narrowed my eyes, "How did you – "

"Get you in here?" she finished with a smirk. "Some things are better left unsaid."

My eyes narrowed further when she chuckled.

"I see. You think that because I'm a blind human, that I'm naïve and couldn't possibly possess any kind of spiritual awareness. I am correct, am I not?"

My eyes widened.

"Judging by your silence, I'd say you know a human or two with considerable spirit power," she grinned, "What's your name, child?"

"Hn. I'm no child." I narrowed my eyes at her again.

She chuckled, "Sure, sure. What is your name, young demon?"

I looked away from her, _How could she know so much while being blind and without telling her anything?_ These thoughts troubled me.

"Hiei." I answered shortly.

"Hiei…" she murmured, "Well, my little pyro, I suggest you get some rest. You'll need it if you want that wound to heal correctly without scarring." She blew out one of the candles.

I started to get up, ignoring the pain this time, "I'm fine. I'm not going to burden you by staying here."

Her hand came down strong against my shoulder and pushed me back down, "You'll be doing no such thing. You will not go out into the world wounded. Not on my watch. You're no burden; I'm a doctor. Besides, I haven't had a patient in a good while." She winked and blew out the rest of the candles.

I heard her open the door and I called out for her to wait.

"Yes?" she didn't turn around.

"How is it that you know so much? Just out of curiosity." I couldn't help it. The question was burning a hole in my mind.

"I haven't always been blind, honey." She said with humor in her voice.

My eyebrows furrowed, "What is your name?" I asked quietly.

She turned and she seemed to be looking straight through me and into my very soul. I squirmed slightly at the thought.

She smiled, "Cera."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:**

**Short, I know, but was it good enough for you? I was told that it wasn't very original, but I hope to make it that way as I continue the story. :)**

**Anyway! Review or give cookies! Or both! Pleeeaaase?? XD**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

**A/N:**

**-.-; I feel really bad about this, but…**

**Unfortunately, this story wasn't planned out very well. I started writing it with only a way to start. It's only been recently that I know how I want to end it.**

**That being said, this story may only be four to five chapters. Sorry if that disappoints anyone.**

**Anyway! On with the next chapter!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Chapter 2: The Beginnings of Friendship

As the days passed, I healed and gained my strength back.

I watched the woman closely, still curious about her and her knowledge about my world.

Although she was blind, she always seemed to watch my every move as if studying me. Perhaps she was, just not in a way I thought she was.

On my fourth day of recovery, she called to me, grabbing two sticks of bamboo as she did so.

She threw one of them to me and I caught it easily. I eyed the stick with distaste.

"A walking stick? Sorry, but I don't go on hikes."

Cera chuckled, "No, we're not going on a hike, but you would if I told you to. As your doctor, I'm telling you to get outside for some exercise. Now, go out to the backyard."

I gave a low, short growl to which she laughed. She knew I couldn't argue with her when she pulled her "doctor" line with me.

I walked through the backdoor and into the center of her lawn. Again, I admired the height of the fences, and that there was no lack in privacy here.

I looked around and took in how well tended her lawn and garden was. Flowers of all kinds were everywhere. It certainly was an admirable feat for a blind woman living by herself.

"Alright, 'doctor', you got me out here. Now what?" Cera walked out onto the lawn, stopping just a few feet in front of me. She smiled at me warmly.

"You're a swordsman, correct?" she asked.

I hesitated, "Yes."

Her smile grew broader, "Good. We're going to spar. I want to make sure that you've healed enough to move like you did before you were injured. If not better than before."

I gaped at her, shocked. how could she possibly expect me to spar with her? I had no doubt in my mind what the outcome would be if I were to fight with her.

I dropped the bamboo stick, "Forget it. I'm not sparring with a blind woman who I'd clearly have the advantage of."

I turned to walk away, but as I did, I felt a sharp pain erupt on the top of my head, my left elbow, and the side of my right knee.

"Ow! What the hell was that for, you crazy onna?"

Another sharp pain came from my shoulder as she whacked me again.

"I told you – we're sparring. Now, pick it up."

A low growl came from my throat, "No."

She whacked my other shoulder.

I growled louder this time as I picked up the bamboo stick and swung it at her.

When she didn't look as though she'd block it, I stopped just inches from her head.

"This is stupid. How am I supposed to fight you fairly?"

She stared straight ahead, "I knew you weren't going to hit me."

I lowered the stick, "What?"

"I knew you weren't going to hit me." She turned her face towards me, "That's why I didn't block."

She gave the slightest of smiles as my shock turned into a hard glare.

"Fine. I'll spar with you, but if I hurt you – "

"That won't happen." She said confidently.

I frowned, "If you think so. You may strike first."

She nodded and, holding the bamboo in one hand, struck with inhuman speed.

I was shocked by her speed and forgot to block, earning a blow to my left forearm.

"Is there something wrong, Hiei?" I thought I heard a mocking tone in her voice and I glared coldly at her.

She smiled, "There's no use in giving me looks I can't see."

I growled and she giggled.

"C'mon. You can have the first move this time."

I took it and was amazed as she continued to block low after blow, never faltering.

As we continued to spar, she never ceased to amaze me.

The sun was just beginning to set when she finally lowered her bamboo stick.

"That's enough for today. You did well."

And that was how everyday for the next week began and ended. She always said the same thing.

When the seventh day of sparring ended and we sat down to eat our dinner, I asked her a question that had been burning a hole in my mind for quite some time.

"Were you a kind of warrior at some point of your life? You had to have been. A blind woman doesn't just move like that without experience and with such confidence."

She sipped silently at her soup for some time before speaking. I supposed she was choosing her words carefully. Finally, her spoon came to a rest in her bowl.

"Where I come from, it's very peaceful. Sort of. My people don't like war so they secluded themselves from everyone else. They went into hiding, I suppose you could say."

She ate some more of her soup before going on.

"Eat before the food gets cold. I don't want to waste it." She waited until I'd taken a few mouthfuls.

"One day, our neighboring villages went into war with each other. We constantly feared that the war would be brought into our village and we would be destroyed.

A few months later, I was walking in the woods searching for different herbs and berries. I didn't get very far when I spotted a wounded man lying halfway under some bushes.

It frightened me to see him there because it made me wonder how close the war was getting to us. However, I knew in my heart that if this man was alive, I could not leave him there to die."

She paused again; a faraway look crossed her features. I could tell she was remembering that day as clearly as if it were yesterday.

When she didn't continue, I ate more of my dinner. It was cold now, but it still tasted fine. She was an excellent cook.

"So, what did you do?" I finally asked her.

She heaved a heavy sigh; "I think I've told you enough for tonight. Get the dishes done and go to sleep. You need your rest."

She rose from her chair and exited the room. I sat at the table until I heard the soft click of her bedroom door closing.

Something about that memory was painful for her. I could tell.

I kept thinking about it as I washed our dishes and as I lied down to go to sleep.

I didn't sleep well that night.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:**

**Wow, I think I really like that chapter! X) Especially for not being planned.**

**I'm really hoping this story does well, but I won't know if you guys don't hit that "Go!" button down there! XD So…**

**Review or give cookies, please! Or both! Both is good! XD**

**Oh yeah… -grumbles- stupid disclaimers… I DON'T FREAKING OWN YYH!! AND NEITHER DOES ANYONE ELSE ON THIS SITE!! SO STOP SUING!! FREAKING A!**

**Thank you! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

**A/N:**

**This story will progress much slower than the rest of my stories. I may even skip updating this one sometimes depending on how well the ideas flow.**

**Don't get me wrong, I really like this story. I just don't have a basic idea of the events that will occur to lead to the end. And I certainly DO know how it will end.**

**Anyway, I'm done blabbering. I'll let Hiei take over that for me! XD**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Chapter 3: How to Be Blind

I left her often, but at the end of the day, just before dinner, I would return.

The longest I ever left her was for three full days.

When I finally returned, I found Cera staring blankly out the back door, tears silently falling down her cheeks.

Seeing her that way sparked something inside of me. I didn't like it.

I pulled her into my arms and, without a word, wiped the moisture from her cheeks.

"Hiei." she whispered. It was too much. I lifted he face to mine and pressed my mouth to hers. She flinched automatically. I could tell that it wasn't because _I_ was kissing her, but because I was _kissing_ her.

Neither of us knew what to think. I didn't have a clue why I had thought to kiss her. Why did I always come back to her? Why didn't I push her in the slightest to finish her story?

I sighed and pulled away, "Why were you crying?"

Cera's eyebrows furrowed, "I - Nothing. Just - remembering is all."

She turned away from me and went into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry." I said.

Her footsteps halted, "It's alright. You were only acting on instinct."

"Feh." I turned towards her, "I'm not apologizing for kissing you. I'm saying I'm sorry for leaving you for so long."

I heard her sharp intake of breath just before she turned my way again.

Fresh tears ran down her face and I hurried to embrace her once again, not knowing the reason for my actions.

She embraced me in return and this time, _she_ kissed me. I did not stop her or pull away. I only let her draw comfort from me.

"Please don't _ever_ do that to me again!" Cera whispered before kissing me again.

We stood in that way for a long time before she finally pulled away and stroked my cheek with her thumb.

I wiped away the remainder of her tears, "I'm hungry."

She laughed, "I'll get dinner started, then."

I allowed her to pull away from my arms to find her way to the kitchen.

I remained rooted in place, my thoughts in turmoil.

Could I risk falling in love with her? How much danger would she be put in if I did and allowed myself to take her as my mate?

Was she already in danger with me just _living_ with her?

I knew my pursuers were still on the hunt for me. Not to mention all the other enemies I had made, and not yet managed to kill yet, in my life-time.

These thoughts were still processing in my mind when Cera finally called me into the kitchen to eat.

I stiffly trudged in and sat at the table. Cera looked up as I began eating slowly.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. She already knew me too well. That sent my thoughts reeling again.

"No. I just have a lot on my mind." I told her. It was true enough. I don't know if she believed me entirely, but she didn't say anything more about it.

"I think - "She paused, " - it's time for you to hear the rest of my story."

I paused mid-bite and all other thoughts fled my brain.

She looked down solemnly as, I suppose, she pondered how to start.

"If it troubles you too much to continue, you don't have to." I told her, even though I was eager to hear the rest.

She looked up again quickly, "No. It's fine. I want to tell you."

I nodded, forgetting momentarily that she couldn't see me.

"Okay." I said to let her know I was ready to listen.

She took a deep breath before beginning.

"I couldn't leave the man there to die if he was alive and so I dropped my basket of herbs and knelt beside him.

I checked his vitals, and, although he was gravely injured, he was very much still alive.

His shirt was bloodiest on his side. Just above his hip where a deep wound showed through his torn clothing.

I whirled around, searching the surrounding area for anyone who may witness my actions.

I managed to lift the man and carry him to my cottage without being seen.

Once I'd latched my door and shut every window, I built a fire and boiled some water.

I peeled away his shirt so that I could clean his wound. I bound it tightly to stop the bleeding and went back to fetch my basket of herbs."

Cera paused. I was completely enthralled by her story, struck by the similarity between the man's situation and mine. Passed out, wound in the side, and taken care of by a beautiful young maiden.

I blinked and examined her face carefully. I guess I'd never really taken her looks into consideration before. They didn't matter to me. She was who she was, no matter what she looked like.

She started speaking again after consuming some of her own cooking.

"When I returned, he was awake and looking around. He seemed fearful, so I immediately quelled his fears.

'You're safe here. It's alright.' I gave a timid smile, 'I found you unconscious and bleeding in the woods and brought you here to heal you. If I may ask, what is your name?'

He tried sitting up and I tried to warn him not to, but it was too late. He winced in immense pain and fell back onto the bed.

'Orion.' He groaned through his pain.

I stood and approached him, bringing a few select herbs with me.

'Orion? That's your name?' I smashed the herbs into a paste.

He nodded and looked at me, 'Yeah.'

I smiled approvingly, 'Named after the stars. An honorable name, if you ask me.'

He grunted reproachfully, 'What about you, woman? Have you got a name?'

I paused, halfway done unwrapping his bandages. I bowed my head and smiled and finished the unwrapping, 'Yes.'

He grinned, seeing through my game. He winced painfully as I spread the herb paste on his wound and re-bound it with fresh bandages.

'The herbs will numb the pain and keep away infection.' I explained as I turned to wash my hands.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. His smile had returned, 'Your name? Please, what is your name?'

I smiled back, 'Cera, young soldier named after the stars.'

'Cera? Named after the celestial princess that watches over us. A beautiful name, if you ask me.'

His grin turned broader as I blushed.

I pulled sharply from his grip, 'You would do well to get some rest, Orion.'

'Alright. You're the doctor.' I could hear the humor in his voice.

'Yes. I am.' I said seriously. And I was. I had been the village healer for many years and I enjoyed my job. There is nothing more satisfying than helping others.

I continued to care for Orion in secret until the day came that he could finally move without recoiling in pain.

He tested out his strength for a few days, and one night during dinner he asked me something that sparked the major turn in my life.

'You've been very kind to me, Cera. I have nothing of value to give you, but if there is anything, _anything_, at all that I could do to repay you, please let me know.'

I gaped at him, entirely shocked that he would even offer.

He laughed. He was a pretty easy going guy and hated war and fighting. He'd been unwillingly drafted into the current war, and it was the only reason he hadn't left yet. Not to mention he felt obligated to repay me in some way.

It was maybe three days later when I finally figure out how he would repay me.

'Orion.' I said as I approached him, a look of determination upon my face.

'Let me guess,' he grinned almost lovingly. We'd come to think of each other as siblings, 'You know how you'd like for me to repay you.'

I nodded, 'At first, I was going to let you just go on your way without paying back an ounce, but then I got to thinking. War is looking inevitable for our village. It creeps closer each day and there will come a time when we will either have to flee or stand and fight. If it comes to a fight, then I would wish to know how to defend myself. I refuse to flee like a helpless coward. Could you teach me this?'

Orion's grin turned into a grimace, 'Personally, no, but I know someone who could.'

I nodded, 'I understand. Who is he?'

Orion closed his eyes, 'East from here is a master by the name of Reikuu. Find him and he will teach you. Your reasons for learning are noble. He will certainly accept you as his student.'

'Thank you, Orion. I will forever think of you as my brother. Live a happy life with a healthy family.' I blessed him and a week later, he left.

The night after he left, I was dragged from my bed by the villagers.

They'd somehow found out that I'd been housing and helping a man of the war.

The village elders decided that for my punishment for secrecy and for supporting the war, they would curse me to be forever blind and exiled from the village."

She stopped and breathed hard. I could sense her fury and distress at the injustice. It angered me as well. They hadn't given her the chance to speak up. It reminded me of a similar incident. Once she'd calmed down, she went on again.

"I only made one request. I would not make things difficult for them or curse them in return if they at least turned me towards the east.

I still desired to be able to protect myself. Especially since I would be blind now. Except, I wasn't sure I _could_ learn while I was blind.

I could only try.

They agreed to face me east and during my journey, I learned how to rely on my other senses to lead myself across the terrain and how to differentiate one herb from the next. I got sick a lot doing that, but I had to learn.

I also had to re-teach myself to cook and earned myself a few burns. Thankfully, I could heal them at that point so that they wouldn't scar.

It wasn't until some years later that I finally found Reikuu.

Orion had been right. Reikuu took me in very willingly. Turned out that Orion had even visited Reikuu the year before to see how I was or, if I'd finished training already, how I had done.

Reikuu had been sorry to tell Orion that I'd never been to see him.

I still wonder what happened to Orion. If he went back to look for me, or if he thought that I had just decided not to fight.

I trained with Reikuu for five years. He trained me to use my blindness as an advantage rather than a disadvantage.

He taught me how to 'see' energy that is in every living thing and how to feel it.

I eventually finished my training with him and became a traveling healer.

Being able to only 'see' energy, it was very easy to differentiate between humans and demons.

I could even see ghosts because, even though they are dead, they still give off energy.

I found many of both humans and demons that would benefit from my healing hands. I eventually settled here, in a safe house, where it would be easily accessible to humans and demons.

Anyone seeking healing, either for themselves or for someone else, could find me."

I swallowed my food hard. _Anyone _could find her. I didn't like the sound of that, but I had seen proof of her capabilities to defend herself.

But had she ever been in a real fight?

"Thank you for sharing your story with me, Cera." I said.

She blinked and stared at me, "What?"

"I said 'Thank you'." I became confused.

She shook her head, "No. I mean, did you just call me by my name?"

That's when it dawned on me, "Yes. I did."

"You've never used my name." she whispered, "I've always wished for you to say it."

I stood from my seat, a strange, yet strong desire for her burning through my body.

She stood, too, and I took her in my arms.

"I will find the cure for your blindness. I promise."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:**

**Wow. That one was ling, but I liked this one, too!**

**And, now! For an Author's Note Secret! –gasp-**

**Cera isn't actually human. Hiei figure this out in the very end, but we will see some of his doubts in the next chapter. But you'll have to wait until the end to find out what she really is!**

**So, there it is! You guys know the drill! Review or give cookies! Or even both! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

**A/N:**

**Alrighty, then! Next chapter! Finally…**

**I think I'll just skip straight to the disclaimer…**

**DON'T FREAKING SUE ME FOR THE FOLLOWING REASONS:**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YYH RELATED!!!**

**I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO MY NAME WORTH SUING FOR ANYWAY!**

**Thank you!**

**(WARNING: LEMONY LIME!)**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Chapter 4: To Love and Be Loved

I'd lived with Cera for a year before I found any trace of someone that could possibly have a chance of giving Cera's sight back.

The time when I had been unsuccessful day after day had me seething in frustration.

Cera had become highly attuned to my emotions, no matter how subtle, in a very short time.

Because of this, she was always there comforting me. She would hold me close and stroke my hair while planting small kisses on my face until I would give in and take to kissing her lips.

At first, it didn't take long for me to give in, but as the days wore on,it took more and more convincing.

It never went beyond our lips, although I believe we both felt the desire for more. We were just afraid. I was, anyway.

On the day I found my first lead, I didn't wait for her to wrap her arms around my shoulders. I didn't even take the time to take off my shoes.

I scooped her up in my arms and went straight for her lips, appreciating her sweet taste.

She pulled away, breathless in surprise, "Good day, I take it." Not a question. She didn't have to ask. My actions said everything.

Keeping her in my arms, I pressed my lips to hers again and kicked my shoes off.

I picked her up more so that I carried her as a man would carry his bride and brought her to the couch.

I sat down and gathered her in my lap and leaned back with a sigh.

Cera rested her head on my shoulder and stroked my face and hair lovingly.

"You'll have to leave me." I heard the strain in her knowing voice. I felt the pain jolt through her as she thought of the time she would be left here alone.

"Yes." It was as if all the pain she was feeling had transferred into my heart through an amplifier.

"How soon?" she whispered.

"Two days." I pulled her even closer to me, never wanting to let her go.

Her breath hitched, but her eyes stayed dry.

"I'll go get dinner started," she pushed and pulled her way out of my grip and went into the kitchen.

We ate dinner in silence almost all the way through.

I was startled when Cera threw down her chopsticks and glared tearily in my direction.

"How long will this take?" she nearly choked out. It made my heart ache terribly.

"Maybe a month. I don't know. It all depends on the leads that I can get." My voice was very quiet.

"Give up." My head snapped up at her voice.

"What?"

"Do you think that I haven't already tried to find a counter curse? There isn't one. Please," she sobbed, "Stay here."

I gaped at Cera as her face was flooded with tears.

"I made you a promise. I intend on keeping it the best that I can." She sniffled and nodded before rising from the table.

I stood, too, as she left the kitchen and retired to bed, tears still dripping from her eyes.

I sighed and somberly washed the dishes before heading to bed.

I closed the curtains over my window, planning on sleeping in a bit the next morning, and lied down on my back.

I stared at the ceiling, deep in thought. Most of them were of Cera.

I had no doubt in my mind that I loved Cera. My only question was, did she love me?

I didn't want to leave her any more than she did. I felt rather empty without her by my side. Just as I did now as I lied in my bed.

There was a sudden soft knock on my door. It was as if she'd read my thoughts and came to my room to fill that empty space.

"Cera." I whispered. She entered my room cautiously as if she wasn't sure if I was awake or not.

"Hiei? I couldn't sleep without apologizing." She said quietly.

I sat up and took her hands into mine, pulling her against my chest, "Apologize? For what?"

She sighed and leaned into me. I pulled her further into my lap so that she was now entirely in my bed.

"For seeming ungrateful for what you are trying to do. Because I am. I am only having a hard time believing."

I buried my face in her hair, "I know. It's okay. You're the only one that matters to me now. I have no one else."

"What about your sister?"

"There are others who will look after her. She doesn't even know I'm her brother, remember?"

I felt her nod against my chest. Before she could say anymore on the matter, I lifted her face to mine and dove deeply into the passion of her lips.

I lifted my lips from hers and instead planted kisses along her jaw line and up and down her neck.

"Hiei," she sighed, "Don't leave."

Her breath hitched as I lightly sank my fangs into the flesh of her neck and dragged them downwards, hardly leaving a mark on her delicate skin.

I went lower to her collarbone, but her yukata kept me from traveling any lower.

I settled for her lips again, only with more fervor. I lowered her onto her back on my bed and leaned over her.

She bit my lip suddenly, sending a low growl to reverberate throughout my entire body.

She shivered violently and moaned. I smirked and brought my lips back to hers, growling again as I did.

She repeated the same gratifying response that drove me wild. I shifted so that my knees straddled her hips, my hands working furiously at the belt of her yukata. At the same time, her hands worked at the hem of my shirt.

We paused at the same time and then in a split second, I'd ripped away my shirt and she'd undone her belt.

It didn't take long for me to realize that she wore absolutely nothing underneath her yukata as her pale skin glowed in the moonlight sifting through the curtains.

I attacked her neck again, causing her arch her back in pleasure.

With nothing to hinder me, I moved down past her collarbone until my lips met the smooth skin of her breasts.

I ran my tongue across and between each one before bringing my mouth back to hers again, filling it with her sweet taste.

I was greeted by a satisfactory moan of pleasure. I felt her hands run down my back and up my chest. Occasionally, she'd rake her nails against my skin and send jolts of bliss throughout my body.

I felt her hands searching for my belt. I grabbed her hands, kissed them, and removed my belt and my pants. I tore away what was left of he yukata and pressed my naked body against hers.

I kissed, licked, and bit the sensitive skin around her jaw, neck, and collarbone.

"Hiei…" she groaned, almost pleadingly.

I closed my eyes and dragged my fangs along her neck, waiting for a signal.

Her back suddenly arched as she gave a soft moan and I immediately sunk my fangs into her flesh.

She cried out as my mouth filled with her sweet blood. My eyebrows furrowed. Something wasn't right about her reaction. It seemed… mild. Any human woman would have screamed in agony. Cera couldn't have been human, which would explain a lot.

I ignored this fact as Cera's lips made contact with the skin on my chest as I released her from my grip.

She nipped and licked my skin lower and lower until she came to my hip. She bit down hard enough to mark me. I let out a quiet hiss that turned into the low growl that she loved.

After that, everything became hazy through the exhilarating euphoria and I woke up the next morning with her in my arms.

I smiled and kissed her forehead. I examined the mark I'd made to claim her as my mate and was satisfied.

Careful not wake her, I rose from bed and pulled on some pants.

I would make breakfast for _her_ for a change.

She was pleased with this, so I continued to complete small tasks for her to keep her happy and distracted from the fact that I would be leaving the next morning.

She slept in my bed that night and I held her close as she wept silently. Neither one of us got any rest.

I left in the morning with her whispered words still hanging in the air.

"I love you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:**

**That was the last chapter, guys. The epilogue is all there is left. I may do a sequel, but I don't know yet.**

**Because of this, I would like to ask all of my reviewers to send me a review after reading the epilogue if you would like to see a sequel!! It all depends on YOU!! –points at all of my lovely reviewers-**

**Otherwise, I'll just move on to bigger and better things!**

**Oh well! You guys know the drill! Review or give cookies! Or both!**

**P.S.**

**BTW, I hope this turns out to be original enough for ya, sis!! Love ya! ;)**


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

Many months later…

I trudged my way home, pulled along by my desire to finally see Cera again.

My lead had turned into a dead end. I had found out that the only clan that could lift Cera's curse, was the pixies. And wouldn't you know? The last known pixie, and she was only half pixie, had died just days before I'd left to search for her.

Almost an entire year wasted.

Before I'd even opened the front door, I could smell blood. I burst through the door and a breeze from the back of the house brought to my nose the stench of decay.

I ran through the house to the back door and froze.

The lawn was covered in blood and in the middle of it all… was Cera.

I ran to her and lifted her into my arms and started sobbing.

Never before had I cried in my life, but seeing the only woman I'd ever loved brutally murdered like this had quite an effect on me. I couldn't tell if my tears were liquid or solid. I almost didn't care.

I grasped her hands and kissed them. As I was about to let them go, I felt something in her cold grasp.

A letter.

I opened the folded piece of paper quickly. It was both blood and tear stained.

_My beloved Hiei,_

_You must promise that when you return and I am gone, that you will not grieve for me, but remember and celebrate my life._

_I know, even though you never said it, that you love me. Don't beat yourself up over it because, in truth, you never needed to say it._

_I should have told you that I was not a human, but rather a member of an ice maiden tribe related to the Koorime, but not closely. There are some major differences._

_My only regret in this life is that I never got to hold the beautiful baby resting in my womb. I know it will be beautiful because it is your child, Hiei. I know you will do what you think is best for it._

_Love forever,_

_Cera_

I closed my eyes and more tears slid from beneath my eyelids.

I'd known that she wasn't human, but now that I knew what she was, I knew our baby would be a boy.

_Our baby._

I opened my eyes and, sure enough, her belly was swollen with child.

I placed my bloodied hand on her belly and was amazed to find a pulse there.

I drew my sword and braced myself for what I was about to do. Tears streamed down my face again as I slit her belly vertically.

"Forgive me." I whispered.

I pulled the child from the womb and cut away the placenta and umbilical chord.

I choked back a sob as I realized that our child was not a son as I'd thought, but a daughter.

She was every bit as beautiful as her mother.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

General POV

The doorbell rang as Kurama ate dinner with his human mother.

Kurama frowned, "I'll get it, mother."

"Are you sure? Your dinner will get cold." Shiori asked.

Kurama smiled at her, "I'm sure."

He reached the front door just as the doorbell rang again.

Kurama yanked the door open and was shocked to see Hiei there with a small bundle held tightly, yet oddly very carefully, to his chest.

"Kurama," Hiei said, "I need your help."

Kurama gaped at Hiei before finally coming to his senses. He stepped outside and shut the door. The wind whipped sharply across his face.

"What do you need, Hiei? You know I'll do my best to help you." Kurama eyed Hiei's bundle carefully as Hiei reluctantly held it out.

"I need you to take her. Her mother's dead and her origins are unknown."

Kurama's eyes widened as he realized that Hiei's bundle was a _baby._

"Hiei… you stole a human baby… right from the mother's womb?!" Kurama assumed, stunned.

Hiei very nearly growled, "I told you, her mother's dead! And she's not human. Her mother was an ice maiden."

Kurama caught that Hiei said nothing about a father, "Koorime?"

Hiei shook his head, "No. Her tribe was distantly related, but there are similarities. Eye color was certainly the same."

Kurama gazed into the baby's watching ruby eyes.

"Hiei, why…" Kurama started as he took the girl in his arms.

Hiei chuckled darkly, "I have absolutely no means to raise a child. Besides, didn't you say Shiori always wanted a daughter?"

Kurama frowned, "That's not what I meant."

Hiei looked down and turned away without a word.

Kurama watched Hiei's back for a while as they both stood there silently.

Kurama sighed finally, "Alright. I understand. I'll convince mother to take her in."

Hiei visibly relaxed, "Thanks, Kurama."

"Don't worry about it." He reassured as Hiei retreated down the path.

Kurama examined the baby girl carefully as a thought occurred to him. His head snapped up.

"Hiei! Wait!" he called.

Hiei froze halfway down the path.

"What's her name?"

Hiei turned around, a strange sad longing in his eyes.

"Cera."

**End**


End file.
